Kaze
Kaze '''(スズカゼ, '''Suzukaze in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Unlike his brother Saizo, he accompanies the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version. Profile He came from a long line of Ninja that has served the Hoshido for generations. Kaze himself does not serve any particular master, but later pledges his services to the Avatar. In contrast to his older twin brother Saizo, he is a polite and calm young man. If he achieves an S-Support, Kaze will have a daughter named Midori. The most popular in the army. His birthday is October 2nd. When he was little, he accompanied Sumeragi and his subordinates during the trip to Nohr. One night, he spotted several suspicious Nohrian soldiers who were attempting to assassinate Sumeragi. However, he did not know what they were going to do and did not report the incident. Consequently, Sumeragi was killed and the Avatar was kidnapped. Since that night, he felt that if he reported them, he might have prevented the tragedy. As a result, he promised himself to not to pledge loyalty until he serves the Avatar, and swore to protect the Avatar to repent for his mistake. Before the beginning of Fates, Kaze and Rinkah were captured by Nohrian soldiers. Alongside a few other Hoshido soldiers, they are brought before King Garon in order to test the Avatar's loyalty to Nohr by executing them. He is surprised to hear the Avatar's name but focuses on the battle first. After a harsh battle, Kaze and Rinkah are gravely wounded, but the Avatar chooses to spare them. Garon does not approve and immediately demands the Avatar execute them, but thanks to a deception by Leo, the two barely survive. After recovering, Xander tells the two to leave Nohr immediately before Garon finds out. After Lilith returns the Avatar back to the Bottomless Canyon, they are knocked out by Rinkah, who mistakenly believes they are a random Nohrian soldier. After they regain their senses, Rinkah realizes that the Avatar is also of Hoshidan descent and goes with Kaze to bring them back to the capital. On the way, he, Rinkah and the Avatar help Ryoma lead a rescue effort to save Sakura and Hinoka from being killed by a group of Faceless. Birthright In Chapter 15, Kaze watches from the shadows as the Avatar talks with Keaton. Keaton then attacks the Avatar after an explosion kills one of his friends, believing that the Avatar was responsible for it despite their protest. Kaze dashes out from the shadows and blocks Keaton's first attack, but is hurt when he is attacked by him again. At the end of the chapter, Kaze talks with the Avatar, but the ground below them shakes violently and the ground the Avatar is on breaks off, causing them to fall into the chasm. Fortunately, Kaze will grab them before they fall to their death. From then on, two scenarios can take place: *If Kaze has not obtained an A/S Support Rank with the Avatar prior to this chapter, he will throw the Avatar to Hinoka before falling into the canyon, killing him, to the Avatar's sadness. *If Kaze has already obtained an A/S Support Rank, Kaze will notice a crystal across and presumes that it is an explosive one. To check if his guess is right, he throws one of his shurikens at the crystal. The crystal explodes and generates enough force to propel the two back into stable ground. Conquest Kaze is seen again in Chapter 11, working with Hinoka to prevent the Nohrian forces from seeking the Rainbow Sage. After the Hoshidan troops are routed from the area, Kaze overhears the Avatar's speech of ending the war in their own words. Kaze realizes that the Avatar joined Nohr not to destroy Hoshido, but to prevent Nohr from killing Hoshido's troops. Kaze then ends up joining the Avatar's army, well knowing that he is forever a traitor to Hoshido, but won't regret the path he has chosen. Personality In his supports with the Avatar it's revealed that he's very popular with women, and that they will give him lots of gifts, sometimes in response to him doing acts of kindness and other times completely randomly. Ironically, Kaze doesn't know why women react so positively him, even though he's very attractive and his personality is such that people are attracted to him. In his My Room lines, he states that he thinks he isn't very attractive and that he and his twin brother lack any resemblance. Even though Kaze comes across as being serious and straight laced, in many of his supports, particularly with females, he will often gently tease the character. He also has a sense of loyalty to the Avatar, as in the Birthright route he asks the Avatar if he can be their retainer, which the latter agrees on. In the Conquest route, after he overhears the Avatar's speech, he decides to defect from Hoshido and join their party. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 4 - Siblings of Hoshido= |-|Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage= As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |65% |50% |0% |60% |75% |25% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Azura *Mozu *Felicia Nohr * Effie * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Saizo *Silas *Xander *Midori *Kana - if Kaze is his father *Shigure - if Kaze is his father Quotes My Castle Private Quarters * "Hello, dear. What can I do to help you relax? Your wish is my command." * "Time with you is so fleeting. I wish we could spend a little more time together." * "Oh, you're home! I was getting a little lonely without you." Armory * "Welcome to the armory. Were you looking for something specific?" (Upon entering) * "Is that everything you need?" (After selecting an option and going back) Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! I hope that today is a wonderful one for you." * "Happy birthday. Do enjoy yourself." Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel like I can be of greater service to someone during our next battle." (surge) * "Hello Lord/Lady Avatar. It pleases me to see you in such good spirits today." * "What would you do if strange women kept staring at you? I'm asking for...a friend." In the Shops * "Honestly, I don't mind using old equipment..." (buying) * "Do what you will with my belongings..." (selling) Level Up *"I'm so close. I must work even harder!" (6+ stats up) * "I must use this power to protect everyone." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I need all the strength I can get." (2-3 stats up) * "It's still not enough. I must train harder... (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "This is new… Time to push my limits." Confession Battle Support * "Leave it to me." * "Remain calm." * "Quickly!" * "No hesitation." * "Show me what you've got." Attack Stance * "If I may." * "I'm here for you." Guard Stance * "Unacceptable." * "I'm glad you're safe." Critical/Skill * "I'll make this quick!" * "The pain will pass!" * "It ends here!" * "You leave me no choice!" Defeated Enemy * "Your battle has ended!" * "That was a good fight." * "Fare thee well." * "It had to be done." * "We have won." * *Laughs* Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Thank you." * "You're quite skilled." Defeated by Enemy "I have....failed you..." "I'm sorry Lord/Lady Avatar." Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Kaze means "wind" in Japanese. Suzukaze literally means "Cool Breeze" in Japanese. Suzukaze is also the name of a Japanese Imperial Army Destroyer Boat. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also voiced Frederick and Priam in Fire Emblem: Awakening. *He is the second character in Fire Emblem history who can leave the party permanently if certain conditions are not met (save for normal in-map deaths). The only other example of this is Jill in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Kaze and Saizo are the first members of the Cain/Abel archetype whose base classes are not Cavalier-based. *Kaze placed 10th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *In chapter 15 of the Birthright version, Kaze possibly can either be saved or killed. If he is saved in the chapter, then paralogue 6 of the game will be unlocked. He can be saved by letting the Avatar have an A-support relationship with him or higher. If he dies, he will be lost permanently. Also, he is the only unit to be lost after the completion of the same chapter if he dies. Gallery File:Saizo_&_Suzukaze.jpg|Artwork of Saizo and Kaze from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Kaze Cipher Art.png|Artwork of Kaze as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 9 (Cipher). Cipher Kaze2.png|Kaze as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Kaze.png|Kaze as a Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kaze confession.jpg|Kaze's confession scene. Kazeavatar.png|Kaze's official Twitter icon Kaze Ninja.png|Kaze's battle model as a Ninja FEF Kaze My Room Model.png|Kaze's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters